The New Kid
by magicpainter0625
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are the best of friends, in Blaine's mind. In reality Kurt is head over heels for Blaine but he is too oblivious to see. What happens when a new kid by the name Brendon Michel enters into their friendship and tries to make Kurt his? What if Kurt isn't doing anything to stop him? Why is Blaine feeling jealous of Brendon? Who will Kurt choose in the end? Unbetaed
1. Chapter 1

Sup Fan fiction readers! I am Magic painter and I am here with a new fan fiction.

Thanks to school and family problems I was away for a bit. (Truth be told I just didn't feel like writing)

Well I hope you like it!

Warning: Yaoi, o.c., cursing and KLAINEBOWS! Unbetaed(sorry for all the grammar mistakes)

If you don't like any of that, then kindly go away!

The ratting might change later on

Declaimer: Glee is not mine if it was mine Kurt would get all the solos not Rachel.

Background info:

Kurt is still in Dalton

Kurt has been at Dalton from the beginning of the school year

Kurt is a junior and Blaine is a sophomore

Blaine still hasn't admitted his feeling for Kurt, so they are still friends. D:

Sebastian (freshman) is sort of nice….

Also Kurt knows how to play the piano. :D

Speaking in different languages and thought are in italic formant

(Sorry to those reading on the mobile version) 0w0.

My o.c. info:

Name: Brendon Michel,

He is Italian and can speak fluent Italian and some French :)

He is a junior (so same grade as Kurt)

Brown hair,

Brown eyes,

Height: 6.2"

Favorite genre of music: classical, pop rock like neon trees, dud-step, country… he likes many more but those he loves the most

Hobbies: artist, singer, plays the violin/piano/guitar (self-taught on piano and guitar, had a teacher for violin), dancer (self-taught, likes to shuffle, jump style, hardcore, etc.) Doesn't do sports but keeps fit.

Brendon is the prefect hotty! (lol jk)

Well that's it for now… (I hope) so anyways onward to the story!

Kurt was rushing over to his first class of the day, French. His alarm didn't go off and he work up at 7:30, classes started at 8:00. It wasn't enough time for his daily face treatment, so he just skipped it. He hopped his skin wouldn't suffer. Kurt tripped over his feet almost face planting the dirty floor. He huffed, _best way of starting the day_ Kurt thought. He replaced his bag over shoulders and smoothed out his tight fitted blazer. He took out a small hand mirror and quickly fixed the out of place hairs. Checking his self over once more, he put away the small hand mirror. Smiling, he opened the door.

The class looked over to the sound of the opened door. Kurt blushed and looked down.

"Glad to see you made it to class" the French, Mrs. Dubois commented. "Now go take a sit."

Kurt nodded and ambled to his sit. Once sited, Mrs. Dubois greeted them in French and explained the learning plan of the day. Mid-way through her speech the principle came in. All the student stood up, showing respect to the Principle.

"Well what do we own the honor of you visiting our class?" asked Mrs. Dubois.

"I came to introduce our new student." The principal smiled, walking into the middle of the class with the new student trailing behind him. He moved a bit to the side giving the new kid all the attention of the class.

"Go on introduce yourself, young man." The principal smiled.

The new kid nodded. He looked confidant as he stood in the center of the attention. Kurt smiled. _He doesn't look half bad, _he thought. Blushing at his own thought Kurt looked down to his desk.

"Um, Hello my name is Brendon Michel." He said smiling.

"Excuse me, Brendon this is a French class. So if it isn't too much to ask could you introduce yourself in French?" Mrs. Dubois requested.

"Oh Um ok. B-bonjour je m'appelle Brendon. C'est bien de vous rencontrer tous." Brendon stumbled over some words but other than that it was good.

"Well now that introductions are over. Kurt Hummel could you please stand up?" The principal asked looking for him.

Kurt still blushing stood up. Brendon was now giving him his full attention. He tried to turn his attention to the principal, but kept stealing glances at Brendon.

"Kurt I would like you to show Mr. Michel around school and the dorm rooms, if it isn't too much to ask" Said the principal.

Kurt nodded and muttered a meek yes. The principal smiled and dismissed his self from the classroom. Mrs. Dubois gave Brendon a workbook, flash cards and this week's assignments. He was given a desk which was two students behind Kurt. The class went on like always. Kurt began to doddle in his notebook. Being fluent in French gave Kurt a great advantage in the class but it also bored him to death. Sure once in a while he learned new stuff but those day where really rare. After half the class period ended, Mrs. Dubois paired the students together to begin using the new material. No surprise, she paired up Brendon with Kurt.

"um Kurt, right?" Brendon asked as he sat down into the desk besides Kurt.

Kurt nodded smiling and responded "Yup that's me. It nice to meet you, Brendon."

"Boys! This is French and I expect you to use it!" Mrs. Dubois scolded.

Both boys blushed and laughed a bit.

"_So how do you like Dalton?" _asked Kurt.

"_It's ok, I guess. I just getting used to the feeling, its way different then public school. " _Brendon answered honestly.

"_I know how you feel. My first day of school here was really different then my old school back in Lima, but once you get over it, it's ok" _Said Kurt.

"_You went to public school?" _Brendon asked a bit in surprise. Kurt nodded. Brendon blushed and muttered a soft sorry. _"I expected most of the people here to be rich and never even set foot 100 feet from a public school."_

"_It's cool. I am here on a scholarship actually." _ Kurt commented.

"_Really? Wow that's pretty cool. I am here thanks to my family." _Brendon smiled. _"They do too much for me." _

"_I know what you mean. My father had to give up some of his honeymoon money to help me get here. The scholarship help but I still need to pay for a few other things." _Kurt smiled thinking of his father.

The bell rang. All the students began to put their supplies away and walking out the door. Kurt waited for Brendon as he conversed with the teacher. Once done they head to Brendon's next class. Saying their goodbyes, Kurt soon left to his second period.

+=+=+= to be continued maybe owo

I hope you liked it so far. If you want me to continue just comment! Also I would like advice to help make my stories better! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Sup! It's me again! Here is more of The New Kid

Kurt was too busy thinking about Brendon to even do his classwork in math. He seemed like a very nice guy and he was pretty cute too. _Wait Kurt what are you thinking he is probably not even gay, _Kurt sighed. He shook his head, _what am I even thinking, I want to be with Blaine._

He was brought out of his thoughts when the school bell rang. He looked at his classwork. Kurt had only done one problem. Shaking his head he walked over to Brendon's class room.

_This is going to be a long day,_ he thought.

=+=+=+=+=+time Skip!+=+=+=+=+=+=

The bell rang, it was lunch time. Brendon waited outside of his class. He took out his sketch book and began to draw from his memory. _So far so good, _Brendon thought. The shape of the nose seemed a bit off and the lips were a bit too long. The problem was he couldn't get the eyes. _Those perfect blue eyes that I could easily get lost in, _Brendon smiled at his thoughts.

"What are you smiling about?" a calm high pitch voice came from in front of him.

"Oh! Why hello there Kurt. " Brendon said, quickly hiding his sketch book. Kurt looked curious and was about to ask but he quickly cut off by someone else.

"Hey Kurt!" said a short boy. The boy looked very dapper. He had brown eye and hair. Speaking of his hair, it was in what seem like a helmet of gel.

"Hello Blaine!" Kurt's smiles widen. Brendon frowned a bit inside. He really didn't like how close Kurt and this guy named Blaine where.

"Oh I almost forgot, Blaine this is Brendon Michel. Brendon this is Blaine Anderson." Kurt spoke as he introduced his best friend with his new friend.

"It's nice to meet you Brendon." Blaine smiled hold his hand out. Brendon took hold and they shook.

"Like wise." He responded. Kurt smiled happy to see them get along.

"So Blaine, what's up?" Kurt asked.

"Oh we have an emergency warbler meeting!" Blaine answered.

"What? Really but I'm showing Brendon around school. Can you like maybe cover for me?" Kurt hopped. Blaine looked a bit taken aback by Kurt's request. Brendon on the other hand was doing a happy dance in his head. _Take that hobbit,_ he thought. Blaine thought for a moment then looked over to Brendon.

"Have you showed him the rehearsal/music rooms?" he asked turning to Kurt.

Kurt shook his head. "I was planning to show him after school ended."

"Well I think now is a good time to show him. I mean if he wants too." Blaine supposed.

Kurt looked to Brendon awaiting his response. Brendon looked from Blaine to Kurt.

"Um sure I guess." He shrugged. Blaine smiled and took a hold of Kurt hand. He led both the taller boys to the rehearsal/music rooms. Kurt blushed as he looked away from his hand being held by Blaine's. Brendon frowned. He could see many emotions flash through his face. Surprise, love, and what looked like sadness. Brendon was a bit confused by the last emotion but shrugged it away as he followed them. They walk through many corridors and passed many classes. Brendon was a bit happy he had an open period after lunch since it seemed to take them forever just to get to the rehearsal/music room. He was kind a regretting saying yes.

"And here we are!" Blaine interrupted his thought as he opened the door after letting Kurt's hand go. The three entered into a room full of hyper boys. Some were a bit calm but the majority looked really excited. Blaine left Kurt and Brendon and walked over a group of three boys. They seem to talk and Blaine looked like he was disagreeing with two of the boys. Brendon looked around. He had heard of the Warbles but wasn't really sure about them. _They look ok, but some of them look like they can't even sing, _Brendon thought. He looked to Kurt. Kurt looked up a bit, his face showing confusion.

"Attention!" an Asian boy yelled over the loud crowd of boys. Everyone soon quieted down and with their undivided attention looked at him.

"I am a bit disappointed, that we didn't beat the New Direction because I know we all can do better than them. They were lucky this time. " He preached.

Kurt snickered quietly to the side and the only one who noticed was Brendon. He looked up to him and smirked, he raised his hand, interrupting the Asian boy's speech.

"Yes Kurt?" The Asian boy pointed to him.

"Wes. If I may, I might sound a bit biased since I was a former New Direction member, but they didn't just win because of pure luck. They were amazing, even if you don't want to admit it. I believed instead of give the solos to just one person and singing top 40 songs we should sing something that everyone can have a part in." Kurt suggested

"Don't worry. I already have chosen the songs we are going to perform for the winter sectionals (1)" Wes ignoring Kurt and his idea. Kurt rolled his eyes and huffed. Brendon frowned a bit. _Wow they are kind a controlling,_ He thought.

"Also I would like to ask who is your new friend there Kurt?" Wes asked pointing to Brendon.

"My name is Brendon Michel. It's new to meet you, all." He introduced himself. He looked to Kurt as if asking if he did a good job, Kurt looked up smiling. Blaine frowned, he really didn't like that fact that Kurt was smiling with the new kid. He tried to shrug it off by thinking that Kurt was only being nice but he couldn't really get rid of the feeling.

Jeff and Nick smirked in the background. They knew something was going to happen between Blaine, Kurt and the new kid. They couldn't wait; living in a boy only school, there wasn't much going on so this was the best that could ever happen. Jeff and Nick giggles were interrupted by Wes telling them to shut up.

"So Brendon, Have you chosen a club yet?" David asked. Brendon shook his head and all the warblers' faces light.

"You should totally join the warblers then!" Thad exclaimed.

"Um, I not really sure. I'm not much of a performer." Brendon said as he licked his lips nervously. Blaine snickered unintentionally, causing Brendon to glare. "But I guess I could give it a go. I've only ever sang in the showers, so if it sucks I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, Just sing your heart out there and you'll do great." Kurt said touching his shoulder. Brendon nodded and smiled. Blaine scowled feeling a bit mad. He really was starting to hate the new kid.

"Thanks." He said. Kurt blushed a bit and slowly took his hand away for his shoulder. Brendon then turned to the three boys in front of the room and asked. "Do you by chance have a piano I could use?"

Wes shook his head and David answered, "Sorry but school policy said students aren't allowed to play any school instruments until after a month of being in this school."

Brendon sulked. _This is not cool at all, whoever made that rule should go die in a hole or something_, Brendon thought bitterly. Blaine smiled, _Ha take that new kid_. As Brendon had an internal battle and Blaine laughed to his self, Kurt stepped up and opened his mouth.

"I could play for Brendon. I have been here since the beginning of the year and I know how to play." Kurt offered.

"Ok then" Wes nodded. All the warblers began to walk to the piano room. All of them excited to hear how Brendon would sound like. Blaine stayed a bit behind with Nick and Jeff.

+=+=+pov change blaine's=+=+=+

"Hey Blaine looks like you got some competition!" Jeff smiled.

"Competition for what?" I asked.

" Well you know, for Kurt's heart!" Nick laughed.

"Why would I wait Kurt's heart? Doesn't he need that too live?" I inquired.

Both Nick and Jeff just shook their head and ran off leaving me behind confused. I frowned. Why Would I need to compete for Kurt's heart?

"You know if you keep frowning you're going to get old and wrinkly quickly." I turned to the voice. Sebastian walked next to me. I nodded and walked a bit faster. I really didn't like Sebastian; he was a bit to flirty for his taste. I like people like Kurt; people like Kurt are innocent, lovable, loyal, and really cute. I really liked Kurt; he was my best friend in the whole wide world. No one can come between us, not even that new kid.

"You're frowning again." Sebastian commented. He was smirking. I really hated his smirk, once in a while I would like to punch it of his face.

"Look Sebastian, I can frown whenever I want." I huffed. Sebastian rolled his eyes and looked to Kurt and Brendon. They were laughing and looked kinda cute together.

"Well good luck, Blaine. You're going to need it." Sebastian smirked and walked off. What is it with everyone today? First it was Wes and David, then Jeff and Nick and now Sebastian. Seriously why do they act as if Kurt and I are together? We are best friends! why don't they get that?

+=+=+=+=+=+pov change=+==

As Blaine pondered over the weird conversations and his inner true feelings, Sebastian was studying both Brendon and Kurt. They looked cute together. They laughed over a few things. Sebastian was too far away to hear them but it sorta looked like they were talking about a movie that had just came out.

_Oh Blainey when will you learn that your feelings for Kurt are more than just being friends. Maybe this hot new kid Brendon could help you out. _Sebastian thought smirking.

And DONE!

Blaine you can be really dumb sometimes…. And Sebastian you seem too nice!

Lol jk. Nick and Jeff are amazing I love them!

Hope you guys like it, and like always tell me what I could do to make my stories better.

R&R.

I really don't know if it's called that so I just put in winter sectionals if anyone know please tell me! .w.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait! I have finals going on . yeah it sucks but any was on with the story!

Btw let's all pretend that Brendon sounds like Alejandro Manzano form Boyce Avenue.

Brendon to a piano cover of we found love by Rihanna. The cover is by Boyce Avenue.

You can find their amazing cover here - www. /watch?v=6I3kgbBp6PY (take out the spaces!)

As they entered the piano room, Brendon and Kurt talked about many things. Blaine was in the back frowning at Brendon and Niff where laughing their asses off. Brendon was amazed by the look of the piano. It was a black grand piano. It looked fairy new and untouched. He led Kurt to the Grand Piano and told his what to play. Kurt smiled and nodded. He sat on the piano bench and let his long slender hands roam over the white keys. He gently began playing the notes. Brendon and Blaine smiled at the beautiful sound coming from Kurt as he played.

Brendon opened his mouth a quietly began to sing.

Brendon:

Yellow diamonds in the light

And we're standing side by side

As your shadow crosses mine

What it takes to come alive~

He looked to Kurt as he sang. Kurt had his eyes closed as he played. He looked amazing. Brendon smiled. _How can someone be so beautiful?_ he thought.

Brendon:

It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny~

But I've gotta let it go~

Kurt looked up to Brendon, breaking his small trance. _He sounds so amazing_ he thought smiling and looking away when he caught Brendon's dark brown eyes.

Brendon:

We fell in love in a hopeless place

We fell in love in a hopeless place

We fell in love in a hopeless place

We fell in love in a hopeless place

Kurt played his small solo earning smiles and grins from all the Warbles. Everyone began to clap to the beat and hum. They looked like they were having fun. Kurt giggle as Nick and Jeff took a hold of Wes and began spinning around. Blaine was looking to Kurt. He also looked like he was having fun.

Brendon:

Shine a light through an open door

Love and life I will divide

Turn away cause I need you more

Feel the heartbeat in my mind~

Blaine was in a bitter, happy mood. He was amazed that Brendon had a great voice and that Kurt could play the piano with the most absolute beauty he had ever seen, yet he was bitter. _I'm supposed to be up there with Kurt not that new kid _Blaine thought.

Brendon:

It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny~

But I've got to let it go~

Brendon clapped and danced around a bit as he got into the music. He took a hold of Kurt and let the Warbles fill in the now missing piano with their voice. He spun around the room with Kurt. They turned to each other and began singing the chorus.

Brendon/Kurt:

We fell in love in a hopeless place

We fell in love in a hopeless place

We fell in love in a hopeless place

We fell in love in a hopeless place

Kurt smiled as they finish singing together and hurried over to the piano getting ready for his other solo. Brendon smiled and once again opened his mouth.

Brendon:

Yellow diamonds in the light

And we're standing side by side

As your shadow crosses mine

The beat began to speed up and the Warbles were on their toes. Wes was still being spun by Niff. He looked about ready to faint; David and Thad were laughing at his misfortune.

Brendon:

We fell in love in a hopeless place

We fell in love in a hopeless place

We fell in love in a hopeless place

We fell in love in a hopeless place

And then Kurt began playing his solo. He was standing and dancing to the beat. The Warbles were amazed by Kurt's skills. He looked so into it; he looked so flowed, so flawless, so beautiful. The Warbles were all wild dancing and humming with the amazing piano playing. Brendon put his all into the last part.

Brendon:

We fell in love in a hopeless place

We fell in love in a hopeless place

We fell in love in a hopeless place

We fell in love in a hopeless place

The piano fated and Brendon was breathing a bit heave. He stood there in the mass quietness. He looked down blushing. _Was I no good?_ He thought. Then out of now where a huge mass of claps and whistling began. He jumped a bit. Everyone was clapping. He glimpsed over to Kurt, who was busy fixing to out of place hairs. Kurt glanced to him and he smiled. He walked closer to Brendon and hugged him whispering into his eye "You are amazing."

Brendon smiled and hugged back muttering a soft thank you. Then all of a sudden he was being hugged by most of the Warbles.

"Well I'm probably speaking for everyone in the room when I say welcome to the Warbles Brendon Michel." Wes congratulated.

"Really? Thanks so much." Brendon beamed. After a while the group hug began to shrink till it was only Kurt and Brendon.

"Thanks so much for playing to piano, Kurt. You are just to epic for words." Brendon praised slowly letting Kurt go. Kurt blushed. He had stopped playing to piano when his mother had died. The reason why was because his father had to sell their piano to pay for the hospital bills. Burt had promised to get him another but they could never really afford it.

"Thanks Brendon." Kurt shyly smiled tucking away some stray hair behind his ears. Blaine noticed them and looked away. He was about to give up his best friend to this new kid. Brendon Michel seemed to prefect to be real. _Maybe if I find out his defects then Kurt will come back with me and we can be happy, _Blaine planned.

"So Kurt, I was wondering if you would like to come with me to see the Hobbit this week end." Brendon asked.

"Sure, I would love to." Kurt smiled. The bell rang signaling the next period. Blaine stood there shocked as they walked out. He was going to ask Kurt to go with him!

Many of the Warbles left leaving Blaine, Sebastian and Niff.

"Nick It's seem our little Kurt is going on a date." Jeff said. He stood to the right of Blaine while Nick stood to his left.

"It seems you're right Jeff. They grow up so fast." Nick smirked.

"I hope they us protection. Can't have our little Kurt getting hurt." Jeff laughed and ran away with Nick. Blaine looked horrify while Sebastian laughed.

"So Blaine, Now that Kurt acquired a new boyfriend why do you and I go to my room and have a little fun." Sebastian smirked.

"Brendon is up to something. He isn't as perfect as he is acting." Blaine said ignoring Sebastian. He rolled his eyes and asked, "What are you going to do about it Blaine?"

"We are going to observe their date to make sure Brendon doesn't do something Kurt doesn't want." Blaine said with determination in his voice.

"We? Blaine I didn't agree to this!" Sebastian was all but blocked out as Blaine hurried to his next class.

"Really, Blaine?" Sebastian said to no one. He left closing to door behind him.

And Done! Hope you like it.

R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

So Sorry. I would have updated sooner but I didn't have time. I feel really bad..

* * *

The week went by a little too fast for Blaine. It was Saturday morning and Kurt had asked him for some help with his wardrobe from his date.

"Blaine, I'm so nervous. This is my first date and I am stomped about what to wear." Kurt freaked out. "Since it's a movie I should take something casual yet cute. Right?"

"Um what about that that on stripped shirt you have." Blaine suggested.

Kurt looked at him for a while. "Really Blaine? That stripped shirt is really out of fashion."

"Then I don't know. Why don't you just skip it and stay home. It's much less of a hassle." Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head and went back into his walk-in closet.

"Ok what about this shirt and this jacket?" Kurt asked walking back out. "Hm maybe not the jacket… I think I use these jeans."

Blaine stayed quiet. 'Why are you making such a fuss over that guy? He isn't even remotely hot or sexy. You deserve way better.' He thought frowning. Kurt came out of the bathroom dressed. He looked to Blaine and noticed him frowning. Thinking if it was about his clothing chooses he asked. "Does it really look bad?"

Blaine was brought out of his thoughts. He looked at Kurt and couldn't help but stare. "You look amazing."

Kurt blushed and looked down. He played with his hands a bit, something he usually did when he was nervous. "You really think so."

Blaine smiled warmly he nodded. Kurt looked up and smiled as well. "Thank you."

Both were stuck staring at each other in a comfortable silence. The mood was broken at the sound of Kurt's cell. Kurt answered the phone, his eyes bright as he talked with Brendon. Blaine looked away. He felt something in him stir. He hated the way Kurt talk with Brendon.

"Well he's here. Thanks for your help Blaine." Kurt smiled hugging him. Blaine felt his heart skip a beat as he felt the warmth of Kurt next to him. Kurt let go and began to leave. "Later."

He closed the door behind him and was gone. Blaine felt tears in the corner of his eyes but didn't let them fall. He took out his cell phone and called a number.

"Sebastian. Let's go. Operation 'Prove the new kid evil and save Kurt' is on." Blaine said determination in his voice.

"Really Blaine? You could have come up with a better name." Sebastian smirked. Blaine ignored his comment and ended the call. Sebastian looked at his phone and waited for the dapper boy. "This is going to be a long night." He said out loud.

* * *

I was short, I know but I'll update a bit quicker next time. I will probably update late Saturday or Sunday.

I hoped you like it so far!


	5. Chapter 5

Gosh! I'm so happy there are many people who like it 0q0

Here is the next chapter!

Brendon waited for Kurt at his car. He had called him about a few minutes back. He was really nervous. Brendon had chosen the best clothes he had yet was able to look casual. He knew that fashion was something Kurt was really into.

"Brendon! Sorry if I took too long." Kurt smiled walking over.

Brendon couldn't help but stare. Kurt was wearing a tight fitting T that hugged him in the right places and a pair of tight skinny jeans. He wore a matching scarf and a pair of long black combat boots that helped enfaces his long slender legs.

"Wow" Brendon gasped. "K-kurt you look so beautiful."

Kurt blushed. He looked down and played with his hands again. "You really think so?"

"I don't think, I know." Brendon beamed. Kurt smiled softly and muttered a quick thank you.

"So are you ready to go see the hobbit?" Brendon asked excitement in his voice. He got out the keys to his black Honda Civic and unlocked the door.

"Yes!" Kurt exclaimed. He had always been a fan of the lord of the rings. His mother induced it to him along with star wars. "I feel like such a nerd, but I've read the trilogy more than four times and I can't wait to see the movie!"

"You're not the only one." Brendon agreed. He opened the passenger's door for Kurt. Brendon waited for Kurt to get in before closing it. He walked around the front of the car and entered. The car began to purr as he turned it on. Brendon smirked connecting his I-pod to the sound system. He put it on random. The first song to play was a Portuguese song called Nossa Nossa by Michel Telo.

Kurt frowned in confusion; this was his first time ever hearing that song. Brendon noticed his confusion and said "It's in Portuguese. The singer is named Michel Telo."

Kurt's lips formed a small 'o' shape. "He has a very lovely voice. I wish I knew what his was saying though."

"So do I." Brendon smiled singing along softly.

"What do you mean?" asked Kurt.

"What do you mean 'what do you mean'?" Brendon asked.

Kurt frowned again in confusion. "Wait, what?"

Brendon laughed a bit, "You have an adorable expression when you're confused."

Kurt blushed and played with his hands again. He muttered a soft thank you. Brendon beamed and they left the school parking lot to the Movie Theater.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+owo+=+=+=+=+

Blaine and Sebastian waited in Sebastian's car stalking Brendon's. Both were in disguises. Blaine had on a LOTRs shirt and a pair of 'nerdy' glasses. His hair was free from gel, causing it to frizz up. Blaine also fake elf ears on. He looked like your 'typical geek'. Sebastian on the other hand was wearing a grey witch style hat and a long white bread.

"Why am I dressed like Dumbledore?" Sebastian asked frowning. Blaine gasped.

"Dude! It's Gandafl not Dumbledore!" Blaine corrected. He huffed and looked away. "I am ashamed of even being next to you right now."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and started the car, "By the way, who are you supposed to be?"

"Isn't it obvious? I am your typical LOTRs fanboy." Blaine stated. Sebastian face palmed but didn't say anymore. He just drove to the Movie Theater where Brendon and Kurt were having their date.

+=+=+=+=+owo=+=+=+=+

Because I'm an evil person I'm going to stop it right there!

MWHAHAHA*cough cough*

Sorry I didn't have much time, I thought I would of but sadly my mom made mother daughter plans .

I'll up date as soon as possible probably Wednesday. So~ happy new year's to you all!

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Owo enjoy

Brendon and Kurt walked side by side from their parking spot to the ticket-booth. The line was a bit long but Brendon was able to buy the ticket. They entered the movie theater and bought some popcorn and two drinks.

The theater room was sort of full but Brendon and Kurt where able to find good sits. Previews of other movies and commercials where just starting to play. The lights were a bit dimmed but it wasn't too dark. More people began entering the theater two of which were Blaine and Sebastian. They weren't the only ones 'dressed up' so they could easily pass by the row where both Kurt and Brendon where at. Blaine found two seats in the row behind them. It was one seat to the right of were Brendon sat. Blaine took it and Sebastian sat in the next seat.

Brendon and Kurt were chatting and eating some popcorn.

"So how long have you being going to Dalton?" Brendon asked, starting up the conversion.

"Hm. This is my first school year there; I use to go to Mckinley High." Kurt answered. "What about you?"

"Me? Well, of this is actually my first time in Ohio." Brendon confessed. "I lived in Italy most of my life."

"Really? That really is cool." Kurt smiled. "But why are you here then?"

"I really don't know. It was my mom's decision. We were eating dinner one night and out of the blue she said that we were going to move to Ohio." Brendon recalled the memory. "But I'm really happy about it thought."

"Why is that?" Kurt asked.

"I was able to meet you." Brendon smiled causing Kurt to blush. Blaine was sipping some soda and began coughing after hearing Brendon. Sebastian rolled his eyes; he took his bag of popcorn and just munched on some popcorn.

"You're such a cheese ball." Kurt hid his smile by drinking his sprite. Brendon laughed and the lights began to fade. The movie began. Blaine wasn't paying too attention to the movie and stared at both Kurt and Brendon. Half way through the movie Brendon began leaning closer to Kurt. He pretended to yawn and let his arm drop over Kurt's shoulder. Blaine saw green. He took Sebastian's half empty popcorn bag and throw a piece at Brendon. Unfortunately for him he missed hitting a Lady in the row in front of Brendon and Kurt. Sebastian noticed and snickered. Blaine blushed and lowered down a bit in his chair. The Lady looked back glaring and pointed it to Sebastian. She turned her attention back to the screen. Brendon and Kurt where to busy watching the movie to notice; Brendon leaned in closer. Kurt couldn't help but lean into the warm body. They looked comfortable and happy. Blaine looked away; it hurt too much to see Kurt with another.

Sebastian, never once paying attention to the movie, saw Blaine's expression and frowned. He looked over to where Brendon and Kurt were cuddling and thought, 'Blaine really loves Kurt.' He had never been in a relationship and would never try, so he really didn't understand. All he knew was he had to get both Kurt and Blaine together.

'Gosh being nice is going to kill one day.' Sebastian frowned. Form the rest of the movie he thought up a plan.

The movie soon ended, Kurt and Brendon walked out of the theater commenting about the movie. A few minutes after Blaine and Sebastian left. On their way out they bumped into Niff. Blaine was oddly quiet.

"Nick, Jeff what's up?" Sebastian greeted. Nick and Jeff began laughing.

"Sebastian is that really you?" asked Jeff whipping the tears from his eyes. "Or should I say Gandalf?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and took off the bread and hat. "So what are you doing here?"

"Hm? Oh nothing really just hanging out with Jeff." Answered Nick.

"What's wrong with Blaine?" Jeff asked in a hushed voice.

"I think his is heartbroken." Sebastian replied.

"Why?" Nick and Jeff asked.

"Brendon took his Kurt." Sebastian whispered.

"I see." Understood Nick. Jeff frowned and looked at Blaine. He had never seen him this down.

"We need to do something." Jeff declared.

"Don't worry, we will." Sebastian stated. "The only question is what are we going to do?"

"Blaine!" Jeff called. Blaine looked over. "Are you in love with Kurt?"

Blaine took a deep breath calming his self before answering, "I am."

"Good! Cause we are going to get you two together!" Jeff exclaimed.

"What about Brendon?" Blaine questioned. Jeff looked down thinking.

"We'll get rid of him somehow. We'll show Kurt that you are the better man!" Nick declared. Blaine looked a bit skeptical. Brendon seemed nice and Kurt looked really happy with him.

"No." Blaine decided. "Kurt should be happy with whoever he wants to be with. Whether it's me or a random stranger, it's his choose not mine."

"But-" Nick started

"Please, just stop. I know you're trying to help. I really appreciate it but just no." Blaine shook his head. He turned to Sebastian. "We should head back."

Blaine then left to the direction of the car. Sebastian stayed back for a minute.

"We are going to do something about it whether Blaine wants to or not." Sebastian stated.

Niff agreed and all three were on their way.

Done! O-o

Sebastian was sorta ooc .( ok maybe a lot ooc)

I hope you guys like it so far! I'm kinda sad about my story now. If Kurt stays with Brendon, Blaine would be sad but if he chooses Blaine then Brendon would be sad T-T Oh what to do what to do! Lol I guess you'll just have to wait and read…. So any who Bye for now!

p.s. I'll probably update Saturday!

R&R


	7. Chapter 7

oAo

Monday. The day many school kids hate. It ends the weekend; sadly this Monday was a horrible day for Blaine. He had woken up 20 minutes late and all the hot shower water was used. After the short shower he graded his gel bottle, only to find it empty. Blaine threw it away and hurried to put on his uniform. The night before while he was washing his laundry, his whites all became pink, thanks to a single red sock that he later found. He rushed to put his favorite blazer, miserably it ripped at the bottom. Sighing in frustration he hurried to his first period. He wasn't able to get his coffee souring his already foul mood. He finally made it to class.

"Glad to see you made it to class Mr. Anderson." His teacher smirked. "Detention."

Blaine frowned and sat in his seat. The teacher began the class by collecting everyone's homework. Blaine looked through his backpack only to fine that he forgot his homework.

"Really?" Blaine whispered to his self.

"I hope you all turned it in. It's worth 50 percent of your grade, and I'm not excepting any late work." The teacher stated putting all the work on his desk. Blaine just let his head bang on his desk and groaned. Today was so not his day.

The rest of Blaine's day was nothing but unlucky events. When he finally got his coffee, someone bumped into him causing him to drop his coffee all over him. He cursed and quickly went to change. Sadly he had forgotten his dorm room key and couldn't enter. In his math class, his teacher surprised everyone with a pop quiz. Blaine drew a blank and couldn't remember anything. During P.E., the class was running 2 laps around the track. Blaine was a good runner unfortunately he slipped on a mud puddle. He quickly left to go change into his regular clothes, yet he couldn't find his blazer anywhere. So he had to walk around school in a pink shirt.

At the end of his school day, Blaine just wanted to curl under a rock and die.

"Blaine!" A familiar voice yelled. It was Jeff and behind him was Nick. "Dude! We have an emergency Warbler meeting today!"

"Yes, but be careful, Wes seems really pissed today." Nick cried fear in his voice. "Someone is going to die today!"

"Yes we better hurry!" Jeff began running towards the rehearsal room. "Oh by the way Blaine, pink so doesn't go with those pants!"

Blaine stood there a bit shocked. He looked around the now empty hall way. Swearing under his breathed he hurried to the rehearsal room.

The other Warbles were standing in the room when Blaine finally arrived. Some were crying in groups, while others called their families saying their final goodbyes. He looked around the room and found Kurt sitting in a love seat with a bored expression. Right next to him standing, was Brendon, who looked really confused. Blaine hurried over to the Kurt and sat.

"So do you know why Wes called us here?" Blaine asked worried. Kurt shrugged.

"I think someone took his gravel." Kurt said chuckled silently.

"Probably." Blaine smiled. Just as he said this, Wes stormed in with David behind him trying to keep up.

"Ok, How here took it!" Wes alleged. He looked around glaring. Nick, who appeared behind Blaine, asked. "Took what?"

"MY GRAVEL." Wes growled.

"Called it." Kurt whispered. "I wonder who took it."

"Me too." Blaine said.

"You probably miss placed it." Jeff teased. He stood to the left of Nick.

"I never miss place my most precious gravel." Wes hissed.

"But don't you have others just in case you misplace it?" Nick smirked.

"I didn't misplace it! I know someone in this room took it!" Wes shouted causing some of the Warblers to shake in fear. He took out another gravel from his pocket and shock it with great angry.

"Oh noo! He took out his gravel! Hurry run for your lives!" Jeff scared in fake terror, mocking Wes.

"What can he do? Throw it at someone?" Nick laughed.

"Look, Nick I'm Wes!" Jeff took out a pencil and shock it around. He looked like a drunken monkey. Wes felt his angry rise; he became red with all the fury. Everyone in the room could feel the anger. They all felt very sorry for Niff.

"That's it!" Wes screamed. He throw his gravel towards the laughing pair. The room was silent as they watched the gravel fly. Sadly Wes's aim was horrible, instead of hitting Niff, the wooden gravel smacked Blaine in the face. The warblers all cringed as if they felt the pain when they heard the looked smack.

"Oh SHIT! Blaine I'm so sorry!" Wes apologized.

"Blaine are you ok?" Kurt asked worry in his voice. Blaine tried to say something but was cut off when he saw black.

Cliffhangers are so horrible .

Over the weekend I got sick oAo it was horrible, I still have a sore throat and my nose is stuffy, but other than that I feel great

I hope you like it so far, it would sucks to be Blaine, actually all the bad stuff that happen to Blaine all happened to one of my cousins(except getting hit by a gravel.).

R&R owo


	8. Chapter 8

Here is chapter 8, right after Blaine blacked out.

+++===+in Blaine's dreams+===+++

Blaine had just come home from his job. He owned a music recording studio called Freedom writer's studio. Taking off his jacket that protected him from the cold weather of New York he called out. "I'm home!"

"Welcome home sweetheart." A soft gentle voice came out. Kurt had just started cooking dinner. Smiling, Blaine walked to the kitchen. He stopped at the doorway watching Kurt cook on the stove. He slowly creped behind him and hugged his waist. Kurt jumped a bit but smiled. He lowered the heat and turned around. Letting his hand fall around Blaine's shoulders, he leaned in and peaked Blaine on his lips.

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine smiled. Kurt smiled and opened his mouth, but the dream began to fade into darkness.

"Blaine! Wake up!"

"Blaine!"

"Blaine!"

Blaine groaned and slowly opened his eyes. The bright light invaded his eyes sight causing him to quickly look away. He blinked his eyes until the adjusted to the brightness of the room. Blaine looked around and noticed he was no longer in the rehearsal room.

"Blaine! You're awake!" Blaine looked over to the gentle voice.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked. "W-where am I?"

"You're at the school nurse." Kurt answered. "A-are you alright?"

Blaine shook his head but moaned as he felt pain. Kurt stiffed a bit while his face showed worry.

"Don't worry, I'm ok." Blaine smiled trying to calm Kurt. Kurt nodded and smiled a sad smile.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked again.

"Yea. I mean my head hurt's a bit but other than that I'm good." Blaine reassured. Kurt looked away for a bit. The room was full of tension and an uncomfortable silence. Blaine slowly sat up, licking his suddenly dried lips; he said "I would feel better if I could get a hug from you."

Kurt blushed but smiled. He drew closer to Blaine's side and leaned in. Their hug lasted longer than a friend hug. They stayed, holding each other, until a soft cough was heard near the door way. They quickly separated, blushing.

"Um. Sorry to cut in but um." Wes stood looking everywhere but them. Inhaling a deep breath he looked over to Blaine "Blaine. I am really really really really really sorry!"

"It's ok this isn't the first time this ever happened." Blaine chuckled a bit. Wes looked down in shame. Kurt looked confused.

"Wait, this isn't the first time Wesley hit you with a gravel?" Kurt asked looking from Blaine to Wes.

"Yeah. The first time it ever happened was a week after I joined the Warbles my freshmen year." Blaine admitted. Kurt nodded still looking confused but let it go.

"Like last time I will do everything in my power to make it up to you." Wes said with a straight face.

"You really don't have to." Blaine laughed.

"Nope. I really do." Wes said.

"Ok then, um how about getting Kurt and me some coffee after I get out of here." Blaine asked more than commanded.

"Sir yes sir." Wes saluted. Kurt and Blaine laughed. "Is there anything else you need?"

Blaine shook his head but winced as he left a familiar sharp pain. "Not really."

Wes nodded and left the room.

"Well that was weird." Kurt giggled. He looked over to Blaine smiling. Feeling his heart skip a beat, Blaine blushed. He quickly agreed and averted his vision away from Kurt. The room was then filled with a comfortable silence. Blaine soon fell deeply in his thoughts. His heart was telling him to confess to Kurt while his brain hindered him.

"You know you love him so why not tell him!" Blaine's hearth shouted.

"No that's a stupid idea. What if Kurt doesn't like you back? You'll ruin your friendship!" His brain argued.

"You never know til you try!" His heart debated. Blaine frowned, and clutched his hurting head.

"Blaine? Are you ok?" Kurt's voice cut in, bring him out of his thoughts. Blaine sighed 'in was now or never' he thought.

"Kurt. I-" Blaine started. "I don't know. I, I'm not really good with words so this might come out weird but I-"

Blaine froze his heads where shaking and he couldn't look directly at Kurt.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked. "What's wrong?"

"It-t's just that I- I think I-" Blaine was cut off when the door opened. It was Brendon.

Cliffhanger! Just cause I'm a horrible person!

Owo


	9. Chapter 9

It's late, I know I've been busy with school stuff and I had a bit of trouble writing this

=+=+=pwp=+=+=

Blaine and Kurt looked over as the door open. Brendon Michel stood at the foot of the doorway.

"Hey, Kurt." Brendon waved at Kurt. "Um. So how are you feeling there Blaine?"

"I'm good." Blaine strained a small smile.

"That's good." Brendon nodded. The room was covered in a cloud of awkwardness. Brendon coughed and spoke "Um Kurt there is something I need to tell you."

Kurt looked form Brendon to Blaine. Blaine just looked away and stared at his hands. Kurt nodded and asked. "What do you need to tell me?"

"Can I ask you somewhere more private?" Brendon asked and blushed. Kurt raised an eyebrow in confusion. He looked toward Blaine and looked back at Brendon, missing the hurt that flashed in Blaine's eyes. He opened his mouth but closed it a bit before nodding his head. Kurt stood up slowly and looked at Blaine.

"I'll be right back. You should try to rest ok?" Kurt smiled softly and hugged him. Blaine's heart began to beat faster. He leaned into the hug and it felt so damn right. Kurt felt his heart skip a beat when he felt Blaine's warm breath on his exposed skin. What seems like years of them hugging was only a few seconds. Kurt slowly let go and began walking towards Brendon. "Ok Brendon led the way."

Brendon nodded and took hold of Kurt hand, leading him out of the room. Blaine felt tears collect at the corner of his eyes but he was determined to keep his emotions in check. He lied back onto the bed and let out a few shaking breaths. He looked up to the ceiling and let his mind wonder. Memories of Kurt and him began popping up, which caused Blaine to let a small smile appear on his lips. He let the sweet memories of Kurt invade his mind and let his eye's close. His breathing even out and he began to sleep.

=+=+=owo+=+=+=

Once at the school indoor garden, Brendon let go off Kurt's hand. The indoor garden was beautiful and exotic. There were different types of plants all around and in the middle was a giant water fountain. The found was a small angel with a large pot where the water fell out of. There was a soft mist that caused many rainbows to scatter the room. Kurt looked at Brendon.

"Not that I mind but why did we have to come all the way here?" Kurt asked tilling his head a bit causing him to look like a small fox. Brendon smiled softly he cleared his throat.

"I thought I would ask you somewhere more private." Brendon began. "Ok I know we only knew each other less than a month but the feelings I have for you, I've never felt for anyone else. I'm not sure what it is and it scares me. I can't say I am in love with you but I know that I have fallen for you. I'm not usually this direct with this kind of thing so forgive me if I'm making you feel very uncomfortable, but I would really like to go out with you and be your boyfriend."

Kurt looked at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. He's checks flushed a bright red and he looked about ready to pass out. Brendon closed his eyes, in fear he would be rejected. He felt a light touch on his should and slowly opened his eyes. He stared into Kurt's amazing eyes, which seem to change colors with his emotions. They were filled with warmth and a bit of sadness.

"Brendon, I'm really sorry." Kurt started. "You're a great man, you're cute, funny, and sexy and have an amazing voice but I just can't- I mean it just-"

"Is it because of Blaine?" Brendon asked feeling tears in the corners of his eyes. He looked at the ground, unable to look into Kurt's eyes. His heart felt broken and dead. He had fallen for Kurt hard and just now crashed onto the floor.

"Yes." Kurt answered, smiling soft at the mention of Blaine. Brendon felt as if salt was added to his wounded heart. He shook out of his daze and finally had the courage to look Kurt in the eyes.

"I see." Brendon mumbled. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience Kurt, I'm an idiot. I'm really sorry."

Brendon turned and began walking away, tears finally falling out of his eyes. A light tug on his blazer stopped him. He hesitated but eventually turned around. Kurt had tears in his eyes.

"You're not an idiot Brendon, I am." Tears began streaming down his face. "I really loved hanging out with you and I really like you, but my stupid heart was captured by a man who will only see me as a friend. I'm really sorry Brendon. I'm a hopeless idiot."

Kurt hugged Brendon, "I don't know what to do anymore." Kurt sobbed into Brendon's blazer. Brendon didn't mind, he loved feeling Kurt so close to him. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's smaller body and cried in silence. 'But he does love you Kurt, He's just too stupid to notice' Brendon thought but kept it inside. He wanted to tell him but he felt to hurt. Brendon's heart was broken and beaten but he was still willing to fight to make Kurt his. 'Love makes you do stupid stuff' Brendon smiled sadly. He let go of Kurt slowly.

"Kurt." Brendon said softly and cupped Kurt's wet checks. Kurt looked up to him. He slowly leaned in and let his eye lids slowly close. He gave Kurt enough time to pull away but he didn't. Their lips barely touched.

"What the hell!" Kurt and Brendon pulled apart quickly and turned to the source of the voice.

-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-

Sup my peeps! I am sorry for the very very very long wait…. I was well to be honest I just didn't feel like writing. I am sorry! But don't worry I will FINISH this fanfiction! I hope you like it.

~R&R


	10. Chapter 10

Warning: curse words

Jeff felt bad, all day he had caused some trouble for Blaine. Form the beginning of the day to the part where Wes threw his gravel. Yep Blaine's bad day was a huge set up but not by Jeff alone. It was all Sebastian's idea, he just dragged niff into it. Right now Jeff was heading to apologize to Blaine. On the way to the nurse's office, his pass the school garden. The door was slightly ajar; Jeff looked with an eye brow raised. The door was usually fully closed. He went to close it but the scene in front of his was totally wrong. It was Brendon and Kurt.  
"What the hell?" Jeff shouted, looking from Kurt to Brendon. "Kurt! What the hell are you doing here with him! You're supposed to be with Blaine not this loser!"  
"Jeff?" Kurt spoke, shocked .  
"Don't Jeff me! Why are you here eating face with that loser when you're supposed to do that with Blaine. It was set up perfectly. The Heroine was supposed to go with the protagonist not the antagonist. "Jeff ranted.  
"Hey dude just calm down." Brendon stepped in. Jeff glared his way.  
"YOU GO BACK TO YOUR FUCKEN CONTRAY AND NEVER AGAIN GET BETWEEN MY KLAINE!" Jeff exploded.  
"You know what you don't have a say in that." Brendon shoved Jeff.  
"Brendon!" Kurt said, eyes widen.  
"Fuck you!" Jeff shouted pushing back.  
"Just back off Jeff, Brendon calm down please!" Kurt pledged. His pledge was ignored. Brendon pushed Jeff and the cycle repeated till punches were thrown. Kurt tried to Brendon away but was shoved to the floor. He took out his phone and dialed a number.  
"Sebastian!" Kurt shouted when he answered. "Please hurry I need your help!"  
+=+=+=owo=+=+=+  
Sebastian and Nick where in the cafeteria waiting for Jeff. Sipping their coffee they conversed light topics. The minutes went by and Jeff had yet to arrive. Nick was a bit worried and texted Jeff.  
"Where do you think he is?" Nick asked looking at Sebastian. Sebastian shrugged and took a sip of his drink. Nick pouted and began tapping his fingers nervously. "What if he abducted by aliens?"  
"Nick you and I both know that can't happen." Sebastian rolled his eyes.  
"Well why isn't he here?" Nick pouted. Sebastian just shrugged; the doctor who theme song began to fill the air. Nick raised an eyebrow. Sebastian took out his phone and answered it.  
"Sup hot stuff." Sebastian smirked. Nick rolled his eyes; he took a small sip from his drink.  
"Wait what?" Sebastian said standing up suddenly. "Nick we got to go now!"  
"What why?" Nick stood up as well.  
"It seems Jeff and Brendon are fighting. We've got to stop them." Sebastian said running to the school garden.

=+=+=+owo+=+=+=+=

Sebastian and Nick made to the school garden as fast as they could. Kurt was still trying to break up the fight but was always push down.

"What the?" Sebastian was shocked. This was the first time he had seen Jeff fight. Both Brendon and Jeff had bleeding lips. Sebastian knew that Jeff was going to wake up with a black eye tomorrow and that Brendon definitely had a broken nose.

"Jeff? Pleases stop!" Nick cried out, hoping to stop the fight. The boys continued with no sighs of stopping.

"They are far too gone to listen to reason." said Kurt. He had a burse forming on his lower jaw from trying to stop the boys. Sebastian sighed and went in. He took a hold of Brendon's shoulders while Nick grabbed Jeff's waist; both boys still struggling to claw out each other.

"Will you to stop! It's over." Sebastian yelled. "The fight is done!"

The boys soon stopped struggling but glared at each other. The damage was done; both boys were pretty banged up.

Are you done?" Nick asked. Both boys nodded and were let go, but as soon as they were they charged for each other. Luckily they were stopped by Nick and Sebastian.

"Let go Smythe." Brendon growled.

"No way in hell." Sebastian growled back.

"Fine." Brendon said elbowing his face. The shock caused Sebastian to let go. Brendon looked at Kurt, pain in his eyes, and walked away. Nick sighed and let go of Jeff. Kurt felt tears in his eyes but didn't let them fall. He had to be strong. Walking over to Jeff, he pulled him into a hug. Jeff smiled softly and hugged back.

"I'm sorry I caused this huge mess." Kurt said pulling back from the hug. "It went too far and you got hurt."

"It wasn't your fault. It was Brendon's." Jeff spatter out his name.

"Man then guy can fight." Sebastian said holding his hurt nose. Jeff just huffed and agreed.

"Well let's take you guys to the nurse's office and get you cleaned up." Nick spoke and led the way. Sebastian and Kurt walked at a slower pace.

"So what are you going to do about Brendon?" Sebastian asked Kurt. He looked away a bit thinking.

"I don't know." Kurt started. "After today I don't what I think of him now. He hurt my friends yet it kind a hurts if I just let him go."

"Hm." Sebastian hummed. "I think you should let him go. In the long run it would be best."

"Yeah I guess so." Kurt smiled sadly.

"And besides there are more people out there to date." Sebastian encouraged. "Just cause Brendon seems like a nice boyfriend doesn't mean he was meant for you. I think you deserve better."

"Yeah? You think so?" Kurt said.

"I know so." Sebastian said confidently. "And he might be even closer than you think."

They finally made it to the nurse's office. Jeff got scolded by the nurse and cleaned up. Sebastian sat on the counter with Nick laughing a bit at Jeff's expenses. Blaine was still in bed and was feeling much better. Kurt walked over and sat on next to him.

"Oh god Kurt what happen to your face?" Blaine asked worried for his friend that he'd had fallen for.

"You should see the other guy." Kurt joked. Blaine smiled softly and pulled Kurt into a hug.

"Does it hurt?" He asked again.

"No, not really. It's numb though." Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"So who caused this huge mess?" Blaine said pointing over to Jeff.

"Brendon." Kurt said in a whisper. Blaine frowned.

"Did he cause the bruise on your face as well?" Blaine's face turned slightly red with anger. Kurt shook his head.

"No one purpose." Kurt said.

"Purpose or not, no one should hurt you beautiful face." Blaine defended. Kurt smiled and a thought back to the conversation he had with Sebastian earlier appeared in his mind. 'Closer than you think, huh?'

"Hey Kurt, I've been meaning to ask." Blaine cut in his thought, "I mean it might be out of line with what happen and all but I rea-"

"Yes Blaine?" Kurt cut in before Blaine got too far into his rant. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

"Would you like to go on a date with me? And I mean a proper date?" Blaine asked a bit hesitantly. "I understand if you say no I mean with what happen and all and that it mi-"

"I would love to." Kurt smiled.

"Really?" Blaine was shocked. Kurt nodded and smiled. "Well, great! How about Friday? You and I can go watch a movie or something? The new movie _Now You See Me_ sounds really good."

"That would be perfect. I can't wait." Kurt beamed.

"Well took you long enough!" Jeff said his face was all bandaged up. Kurt and Blaine laughed. Sebastian smirked and Nick smiled sweetly at Jeff. "Klaine is together and here to stay."

=+=+=owo=+=+=+

And done! Hoped you enjoyed it! R&R. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Or should have I done something way different? I am still sorta new to this and want as much fed back as possible. Thanks for reading it story. I know I take forever to post and I thank all who waited patiently. I'll try fixing that and upload my stories sooner. Well bye for now! Love MagicPainter0625


End file.
